The Clown Girl
by Superdollhouse
Summary: New52 universe. After issue 15 of SS, Harley Quinn reflects on a time when she really loved Joker.


**New 52 universe. You would want to read Suicide Squad 7 and 15 to understand it because that's whats it's based off of. This isn't meant to be taken seriously.  
**

**Disclaimer: Harley Quinn and Joker belong to DC**

* * *

As I walked back to Belle Reve, I couldn't help but feel as if my life, the whole reason I lived… was lost. He created me, tossing me into that tank of stinging acid. I remember it like yesterday, the day of my transformation. I was so nervous when he took me to the power plant, I had no idea what he was planning. I remember the moment that he grabbed my arms and threw me into the bubbling pool, I was terrified. I actually thought he was trying to kill me! But as I fell in and sank into the darkness, I felt myself change.

I felt happy, joyful. I felt… Free. Like I could do whatever the hell I wanted and no one would judge me!

I remember when he emptied the tank. The light blinded me for a few seconds. I looked down at my body; my outfit was ripped and torn, exposing my pink bra and underwear. But that wasn't the crazy part; the crazy part was the fact that my skin was as pure white as his! I squealed in excitement at the sight of my new skin tone. And that wasn't all; my hair was no longer bleach blonde. It was two toned down the middle Red and blue. I jumped up and down, I was so happy. I glanced up at him and saw him just standing there, smiling at me. It didn't even feel real; it felt like I was in heaven.

I smiled weakly at him, "I-I don't… Is this real?" I asked, pointing to my white skin and multicolored hair.

He chuckled at me, "Nope." He said, "And that's why you're allowed to do whatever you like, Harley." He reached his hand down from the tank to pull me up.

Harley? It sounds nice on the tongue. Harleen Quinzel= Harley… Quinn! Hah that's perfect! Just like the harlequin character.

"Harley? I like that." I told him.

He nodded, "Yea I thought it had a certain Je Ne Sais Quio feel to it,"

I grinned, "That it does," I brought my hand up and grabbed his, "now c'mere Puddin.'" And with that I pulled him down with me into the tank and into a romantic kiss. He was shocked to say the least, I could tell as he tensed up at first. But then relaxed a few moments later and wrapped his arms around me.

After that we went on a HUGE crime spree. It was awesome! I remember I raided this Hot Topic store and stole some clothes for my new costume. It was a really cute blue/red corset with blue/red booty shorts. I also got sexy knee high school girl stockings and a bright red cape. I remember first trying on the outfit and he whistled at me, saying that he was gonna have to watch after me more closely or the Bat might try to hook up with me. He can be so silly sometimes.

I miss him though, the old him. The Mr J that would pat me on the head and say 'good job Harl' after a decent heist. The one that would tell me joke after joke until I cried from laughter. The one that would kick me outta the house and then call me two days later asking where his socks were. He needed me, he liked my company. I know he did. I don't care what Bat-brain or Boy Blunder gotta say bout it! He loved me, in his own way.

People like B-man, or even just regular people. They don't realize that me and Mr J. had downtime too. We'd go to our respectable hideout, whether it be in an abandoned Warehouse, or a trash ridden amusement park. And there I'd see the real Mr J., not the killer clown that everyone else sees. But the man I fell crazy in love with.

I'm not too sure now though. He isn't the Mr. J I remembered, he isn't the man I fell in love with. His face is rotted and gross. He uses a belt now to keep his own rotted, maggot filled, face on his own face! He kidnapped me, and hung me over an acid tank, he said he was gonna drop me in!

But I got out using my fabulous gymnastic skills, I felt proud of myself for getting out of it. But my proudness soon disappeared as he revealed to me our loving hyenas, Bud and Lou. They were rabid and drooling, running at me at high speed I was forced to kill my precious babies to protect myself from their rabies. It's all Mr. J's fault. He put the rabies in them! He and I fought after that, he won though. He always wins.

He knocked me out and dragged me deeper into the power plant. I remember him opening the door to a room, and it creaking open to reveal and candle lit dungeon. But the worst thing was when he locked me in there, I told him. I told him I could get outta this. He said I couldn't just like the other Harley's couldn't. I was confused for a second, other Harley's? And with that I glanced around at the skeletons around, noticing that they all wore blue and red. No! It couldn't be, could it?

I looked up at him with sorrow in my eyes. Tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. All he did was smile at me and then left, slamming the door.

I sat in there and thought about what just went down. I'm not the only Harley? I'm just a pet for him to throw away?

No, I'm not. I'm not a pet. I'll get outta this! I'll be a better Harley then these girls ever were. And with that, I cut my wrists. Blood oozed out and loosened by chains good enough for me to slip outta them. I left the dungeon with a new plan.

I'm gonna be solo for now. I ain't no ditzy sidekick for the Joker to just throw away. The Suicide Squad gives me something different to look at, it's a new perspective. And with that, comes the adventure of a lifetime.


End file.
